Transcript:Unequal Terrorist
Aramaki: Take a look at this picture. It's the girl in the middle there. Motoko: She looks...familiar. Hey, wait. The Tokura Electronics case? Aramaki: Yes. She's Eka Tokura, the only daughter of the CEO of that company. She was kidnapped 16 years ago by the New World Brigade, a group that embraces the ideals of the Human Liberation Front. Batou: Hm. The kid looks tough. Motoko: Back then, there weren't as many people eager to get cyberized as there are now. Eka was cyberized for a single-minded purpose: to promote the cutting-edge products of her father's company. Togusa: But as a result, these extremists kidnapped the girl. Motoko: Right. How well I remember it. Something about it made me take it personally. Ishikawa: Now I recall. This was a big case that was never solved. Police pinpointed and raided their hideouts, but it was all for nothing. She was nowhere to be found. Togusa: Then, this was taken around the time of the abduction? Aramaki: No, two days ago. It was an unused radiation scrubber facility nearly 200 nautical miles off of Okinawa. Some SST members of the Maritime Safety Agency are the ones who took the photo. Motoko: Two days ago? Togusa: Meaning, this can't possibly be the same girl. Aramaki: It's not as simple as you think. The MSA dispatched an advance team to the plant originally to reconnoiter the area, for an undercover investigation after they'd received reports that the Brigade had been sighted there. While at the site, they just happened to spot her. This is DNA data they included with the photograph. It's unclear how the SST obtained it, but based on a comparison of past medical records, we've determined beyond any doubt that this DNA is hers. After this was sent, though, communication was lost with all four members of the advance team. There's been no word. Which is where we come in. Your mission is to get there and find out what the hell is going on. SA: Unequal Terrorist; NOT EQUAL Motoko: Batou, see anything? Batou: The joint's empty. Doesn't look like anybody's been here for ages. Motoko: Which means that even the Brigade hasn't made its way down to the bottom level yet. Aramaki: It's me. Are you in? Motoko: Yes. The deck is secured. Considering that it's been abandoned for over ten years, the place is in better shape than I expected. There's plenty of room to berth the ship. You won't have any trouble. Aramaki: Understood. Ishikawa, is there any activity on the plant's upper level? Ishikawa: Everything is nice and quiet. It's perfect for some night fishing. Aramaki: We've been able to verify one GPS transmission from an SST member. It's possible he's seen our activity and will reach the top of the plant on his own. Stay close and on standby so that you're able to get to the roof in two minutes. Ishikawa: Roger. You heard him? Paz & Borma: Roger. Ishikawa: Meanwhile, let's kick back and enjoy the sights. Tachikoma: Major! It's a dead end. Motoko: I can see that for myself. Tachikoma: Uhhh...I'm ready and willing, Major. Just give the word and I'll bust right through it. Motoko: No. Try to control yourself until we close in on our target, all right? Tachikoma: Yes, ma'am. Motoko: Even though it's a real pain, let's go find another route. Besides, if they've put up a barricade, then we know there's gotta be something on the other side. Right? Tachikoma: Are we gonna go up inside there? I hope I don't get stuck again. Togusa: You know, maybe I'm paranoid, but you don't suppose we're simply jumping into an elaborate Brigade ambush, do you? We've got a survivor that we have a fix on, but no one's responding. It's fishy. Motoko: Do you think they were all wiped out? Togusa: It's hard to say. But I'll bet you don't believe that she's for real, do you? Motoko: OK. Then, what's your theory? Togusa: All right. Well, a prosthetic body is what comes to mind first. Motoko: Aren't you forgetting that these people are cult followers of the Human Liberation Front? They oppose any cyberization or prosthetic usage. So, I doubt that could be it. And what do you think about the DNA identification result that appeared in the SST's final report? Just how do you explain that? Togusa: Isn't it possible that the Brigade had preserved some of her body tissue or a blood sample? They could have used it to clone her. Motoko: But what for? Togusa: Uh... Well, for example, maybe they're going after the Tokura fortune? Motoko: Your clone idea may be valid, there's nothing to disprove it yet, but to have her appear the way she looked 16 years ago would only serve to shake up her father emotionally. For one thing, by law, cloned humans can't inherit property. Well, they sure aren't doing this without a reason, but since there are questions to be answered, why not go and find out for yourself with your own two eyes, then? Togusa: Maybe we'll get the answers if we rescue the girl, we can ask her. Tachikoma: Togusa's Ghost still isn't whispering to him enough. Vendor: Here you go. Saito: The big problem with cyborg food is that it looks so damned unappetizing. Batou: Hm? It's really not bad. Wanna try some? Anyway, we're not going anywhere until the next GPS transmission. I'm gonna relax. Saito: It just dawned on me that they're completely surrounded by the ocean. The place is pretty remote, but they could still be self-sufficient here. Batou: It's sort of a strategic trade location for the salvage dealers in the nearby seas. Tachikoma: There's so much more to the situation than the data lets on. This crowd could be crawling with terrorists and you'd never be able to tell. No wonder the neighboring countries are in hysterics. Huh? Uh, hey, wait for me! Shopkeeper: Hey, buddy! That's a nice robot you got there. How about I make you an offer? Trade you this here thought engine for one of that robot's arms. How 'bout it, pal? Tachikoma: Wow! Really? Let me see, let me see. Batou: Put it down. Let's go. Shopkeeper: Hey, wait! I'll throw in this calculation device that was made in Taiwan. This beauty's very valuable among connoisseurs. A real collectible. Tachikoma: Oh, Mr. Batou. A GPS transmission is being sent by SST member Sakakibara. Batou: Can you confirm that? Tachikoma: Yes. It's moving upward this time. Batou: I don't give a rat's ass if he's a friend or a foe. I wish the guy would quit roaming and stay put. Come on! Batou: Sakakibara of the SST, I presume? Take it easy. We're here to rescue you. Hm?... Hey! Sakakibara: Get...them out of my head. Batou: What's wrong? You're all right now. Sakakibara: Erase them...erase them... I'm begging you... Get them out!! Batou: Pull yourself together! What happened here? Hm? Hey, can you hear me? What happened to the other three guys? Sakakibara: They...were killed... We...didn't have a chance... Their leader was a woman... Batou: A woman? Sakakibara: Uh... Get them out, please... Erase them... Batou: Go back! What did you mean by leader? Sakakibara: She survived, but why did she turn into a... It's horrible... Batou: Did you mind-link...with her? Saito: Batou. Batou: All right. What's this? I get it now. Apparently our guy here was close up to the girl, but unfortunately he was a bit too close. Togusa: Uh!... Tachikoma: He-heh. Finally starting to feel the tension, hey, Togusa? Togusa: It's no time for jokes! Motoko: Togusa, how's it on your end? Togusa: Nobody here, either. That room, in the picture. It's gotta be on some level above us. 'Cause I've checked the layout and this plant doesn't have two control rooms. Motoko: Shh! Brigade member: Mmm! Motoko: We're police. Where is Eka Tokura? Togusa: Uh, bastard thinks we're kidding! Major, I can convince him. Motoko: You know, I'm guessing you're familiar with dental torture, am I right? I'll bet you've never been on the receiving end, though. Tachikoma, stand guard here and make sure no one comes in. Tachikoma: Roger! Girl: That's enough! Do you realize what this is?! You keep doing this over and over again! Don't you ever get tired of it?! I can't take it anymore! Batou: Major, it's me. We've recovered the SST survivor. He'll live, but he's acting screwy, it's almost as if his cyberbrain's been infected with a virus or something. That's why he couldn't respond even though he was receiving our signals. Motoko: Understood. Go on ahead to the heliport and stand by. We're just about to make our move. Batou: Just a minute. There's one thing that's bugging me. Motoko: What is it? Batou: The reason this guy went off the deep end seems to have something to do with that girl. I can't say for certain, but it sounds like she is the one who's now leading the Brigade. In a cyberbrain fight between you and her, Major, I put my money on you. But be on your guard if you link with that girl. Girl: From now on, you are not allowed to leave my side without my permission. Why don't you understand? Why? And are you so eager...to just up and abandon me? You're always trying... Motoko: Playing a little princess, I see. For a revolutionary, that speech is pretty grandiose. Girl: Who's there? Motoko: The police. Hands in the air. Up now. I won't say it again. Girl: You're serious? You're not getting out of here alive because of this. Motoko: Uh...! Togusa: Major, what's the matter? Old Woman: You've got the...wrong girl. Tachikoma: Major, a group of armed soldiers is closing in on my position. Togusa: Major? Motoko: Tachikoma, status. Tachikoma: They definitely know we're here! Mr. Batou and Mr. Saito seem to be under attack to my rear, too! Motoko: Tachikoma, get up here on the double. Subject is in custody. We're clearing out. Tachikoma: Roger! Ishikawa: Well, well. It's started. OK, put her down! Batou: Damn it, he's in my way. Tachikoma, open up. Tachikoma: Roger! Saito: What the hell? Batou: It's just like shooting fish in a barrel. Saito: Damn! They're using their buddies' corpses as shields. Batou: They're endless! Tachikoma, aim for the wires. Tachikoma: Roger that! Saito: HV ammo, huh? They're bringing some nasty toys to the party. Tachikoma: Wanna piece of me? Batou: Dammit. Not one cyborg part among them, yet they're not afraid to die. Ishikawa: Where's Batou? Off rescuing Major She-Ape? As if she needs it. Batou: Hold your fire. It's only me. Motoko: Why are you here? Batou: Well, because...I came to save you. Huh? Wait a minute. Where's the girl? Motoko: The brat's in the Tachikoma. Batou: Huh? Hey, what's with the old hag? Togusa: We're taking her. Batou: What? Yeah, whatever, you can fill me in on it later. Togusa, go on ahead. I'll stay here and buy you some time. Tachikoma: How do you like that?! Saito: Moron! Have you forgotten you've got somebody inside your pod? Tachikoma: Aww, but I wanna fight some more! Ehh! Brigade member: I'm ready. Load me up. Saito: Heavy artillery, huh? Tachikoma: Aaah, let's get out of here fast! Borma: Take him out! Saito: Leave him to me. Saito: Head for the control tower! Batou: Tachikoma, you first! Tachikoma: Roger that! Ishikawa: OK, get us outta here! Motoko: Batou. Batou: Hm? ...Huh? Girl: Keep your filthy hands off my mother! Batou: Your...mom, what? Girl: Let go! Togusa: Geez, this brat's a handful! Girl: Damn it! Bastards, let me go! Don't touch my mom! You pigs are... Tachikoma: Wow, that place was even better than the rumors let on! Tachikoma: What was it like? What was it like? Tachikoma: Come on, link with me. Togusa: She looks so old. Man, hard to believe she's actually younger than I am. Batou: Yep. The media is gonna go after her in droves when they get wind of this one. Motoko: I wouldn't doubt it. Togusa: And you realized, the same way the SST team must have, what was truly going on that the old lady was actually Eka Tokura, not the girl. Then, once they had verification, they tried to make contact with her. And they linked to her cyberbrain. Batou: "Erase them." I didn't know what the hell he was talking about then, but now, I think what he meant was "Erase the memories." That a 10-years-old girl could grow rapidly old in the 16 years after her abduction is pretty hard to accept. I don't even wanna try to imagine what went on during that time. And of course, there's still the big question of how Eka's daughter ended up as the Brigade's leader... Motoko: If you wanna satisfy your curiosity, you can always link with her. Batou: Nah. I'll pass, thanks. Category:Transcripts